The day I fcked Dick Grayson
by beastboysqF
Summary: Gar invites me...yes me, to the movies and Dick ends up going...OMG i'm about to have a heart attack!


**ME: OMG Gar Shut up!**

**Gar: Let's go to the movies!**

**Dick: Sure why not...**

**Me: Fine let's go then**

**Gar: You agree as soon as Dick says yea**

**Me: So what!**

Okay I'm at my locker at school watching as the jocks walk in the hallway. They walk cooly knowing that their the main attraction everytime after football practice. The one and only guy who ever crossed my mind every second is...Dick Grayson. He walks by with his hands stuck in his front pockets. I don't think he notices me other than the other night...which was pretty much heaven. It was I night I would never forget. Gar invited me to the movies...see this is how it went...

_Me and Gar walk into the movie theaters to see the whole gang in a group near the popcorn stand. We walk up to the group. I look to Dick with his glorious, sexy ass face...I almost had a heartattack by looking at him. I've never been that close to him before. _

_Gar" This is my girl the whole gang." _

_They all give me a "hi" except for Dick. I look to him. Dick looks down to me then gives me a smirk. I almost melted but instead turned red. _

_Gar" You okay?" I nod quickly._

_We walk into the movie theaters. We're going to see Iron man...I can't believe it's still in theaters but anyway I sat in between Gar and Dick. I was really nervous becuase I was between two guys that made me melt ever second they gave me a glare! I turned to Dick since there were just commercials. _

_" So, how do you know Gar?" _

_He looked to me. _

_Dick" I live with him...plus I hear you almost everynight." _

_He smiles then chuckles. I felt so..akward. I'm that loud when me and Gar are...Let me not._

_" Oh yea, I forgot. Your really good at football practice, you look really...good." _

_I can't believe I said that..."good" Dick just sat there quite then looked to the screen. I thought I did something real stupid until he responded a second later. _

_Dick" You look good too. I've been meaning to talk to you. But Gar told me to back off...he thought I was going to hit on you or something-" _

_I quickly interrupted him. _

_" No! ...I mean, it's okay."_

_He simply smiles. I think he's on to me, becuase I'm blushing every freakin second. _

_Dick" I'd like you to...to come to my football games sometime. I need all the encouragement, ya know?" _

_I nod like crazy. _

_" Yea, I now what your talking about." _

_Dick" So, your a freshman?" _

_" Yeah...a newbie." _

_Dick" Newbies are my thing...well, you know...getting to know them." _

_" Yeah, I know what you mean."_

_A couple of minutes in the movie Gar's knocked out. My hearts almost giving out on me beacuse me and Dick are sharing popcorn so I don't want my hands to touch his. I'd literally die! Dick yawns. I'm boring...well the movie, and me! I want to catch his attention or something. _

_" This movie sucks ass." _

_He turns to me then laughs under his breath. _

_Dick" I know what you mean. But you keep me awake." _

_Shit...I gotta pee...I get up and try to squeeze in through Dick and his legs but feel someone tug at me from behind making me land on his lap. Holy crap...Please God...whatever happens, don't let me pee on Dick. I notice that he's not trying to push me away and his hands are pulling me back against him. __I breathe heavily. It's getting real freakin hot! I need to leave...like now. He whispers in my ear giving me a chill going down my spine. _

_Dick" i...want you..NOW."_

_Okay did Dick just ask me to have hot sex with him in the movie theatures or am I just dreaming? i mean the 'NOW' was the most demanding word for 'let's have hot sweaty sex' i've heard from him. What should I say? I gulp still feel his arms wrapped around me. I feel his hot breath down my neck making my hormones go crazy. I just get up and walk to the aisle and stop. I gulp one last time then walk up the aisle and out the door...I think Dick got the idea, he's gonna be out here in 3, 2, 1- Dick opens the exit out and watches me as I walk over to the bathroom. I smile with the satisfaction that I'm getting my way..._

_Next thing you know Dick is banging me agaisnt the tile wall in the empty bathroom while kissing me deeply letting his hands wander in my shirt and my legs continuesly moving up and down as if it was helping. I don't know why but I'm smiling. We're locked in the bathroom making out...this can't be any better. I take off his shirt showing his...mmm..body. He brings my legs to his hips carrying me to the counter and lets me sit there. I quickly unbuckle his pants letting them drop and the only thing that's stopping me is his boxers. I bite my bottom lip then pratically rip them off when I pull them down. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I didn't know what to do wth myself but..._

_A couple of minutes later we come out the bathroom to see a line of angry woman. Me and Dick give them a guilty smile the walk with my hair sticking up and messy, my shirt limping down on the collar a little, Dick has a hickey on his neck, his hair messy while buckling his pants. We walk into the theature and go back to their seats. The movie just ended and Gar is wide awake. Gar turns to me with concern. _

_Gar" Are you okay? Where were you? What happned?" _

_" I'm okay, me and Dick just had a long talk." _

_More like sex. _

_Gar" Oh..."_

XXXXXX

BACK TO REALITY. I'm still at my locker watching them go by. Dick glances over at me then smirks giving me a wink. I guess he does remember...

* * *

**Leave reviews plz**

**I'd appreciate it**

**and as u can see I fixed it up a little**

**thnx for giving me tips on the reviews**

**:D**


End file.
